Second Life
by Dinaffa
Summary: Sakura merasa bosan dengan hidupnya. Hingga suatu hari, seorang vampire datang meminta darahnya. "Aku hanya ingin membahagiakan dirinya. Walaupun aku melakukannya dengan kejam untuk membuka pintu kebahagiaannya."/RnR?


**Summary**

Sakura merasa bosan dengan hidupnya. Hingga suatu hari, seorang vampire datang meminta darahnya. "Aku hanya ingin membahagiakan dirinya. Tak lebih dan tak kurang. Walaupun aku melakukannya dengan kejam untuk membuka pintu kebahagiaannya."

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto, aku hanya meminjam karakter milik M.K.

**This Story is Mine.**

**Warning: **OoC, AU, typo, lebay (Maybe)

**Second Life**

**Peri Hitam**

.:.

* * *

><p>"Maaf, aku tidak bisa," lelaki itu pergi meninggalkan sang gadis dengan sombongnya. Meninggalkan gadis yang mulai terisak karena sang lelaki menolak pernyataan cintanya.<p>

Sang gadis menundukkan kepalanya, menatap apa saja di hadapannya. Membiarkan rambut dan poninya mengarah ke bawah dan menutupi wajah cantiknya.

Kedua tangannya terkulai lesu dan membingkai tubuh yang harusnya kokoh itu.

"Apa yang salah padaku?" tanya sang gadis pelan. Diangkat kembali kepalanya menatap punggung si lelaki. Memperherhatikan bahu bidang yang dibalut seragam sekolah.

Ditatapnya sang lelaki dengan nanar, memelas belas kasihan agar sang lelaki menerima cintanya.

"Tidak ada. Hanya ada orang lain yang membuatmu terlihat tidak cantik sama sekali," jawab sang lelaki tanpa berbalik.

Hati sang gadis tertohok tepat, tenggorokannya tercekat. Siapa juga yang tidak sakit hati, dibandingkan oleh semua lelaki dengan satu gadis yang sudah merebut hidup dan hatinya?

Hyuga Hinata

Bukan! Gadis yang bernama Hinata itu tidak merebut hidup sang gadis yang tengah terisak saat ini. Hinata adalah gadis terbaik yang pernah ditemu sang gadis. Tapi apa yang membuat sang gadis iri dengan Hinata?

Hinata itu sempurna. Semua orang menginginkannya. Dan sang gadis tidak memiliki apa yang dimiliki Hinata. Sang gadis menjadi iri, sangat iri. Merasa dialah gadis tersial yang dilahirkan ke bumi. Merasa tak ada gunanya lagi berpijak di atas bumi yang mulai terkikis ini.

"Apakah itu, Hinata?" tanya sang gadis lagi.

"Yeah, kalau kau tahu kenapa kau bertanya, Sakura? Itu sudah pasti benar," jawab sang laki-laki sambil tetap berjalan. Berlalu dengan sombongnya di depan sang gadis yang dipanggil Sakura. Menghilang sepenuhnya di balik perempatan koridor sekolah.

"Oh," lirih Sakura sangat pelan.

Dikulumnya senyum yang teramat pahit. Miris.

Mata _emerald_-nya sudah lama tak bercahaya. Dan dia berharap, lelaki tadi bisa mengembalikan cahayanya. Tapi naas, lelaki itu malah semakin meredupkan cahaya emerald milik Sakura.

Tentunya sakit hati. Ditolak ribuan cowok karena para cowok tersebut mengejar gadis lain. Apalagi, dengan alasan yang selalu sama.

Sakura muak. Benar-benar muak. Ditatapnya ujung koridor yang gelap, seperti tidak berujung sama sekali.

"Apakah aku sejelek itu?" tanyanya entah kepada siapa. Berharap angin bisa menjawab atau tembok-tempok putih yang menjadi saksi kepedihannya.

Dilangkahkannya pelan kaki jenjangnya itu menuju ujung koridor yang gelap itu.

Tak ada derai air mata yang di keluarkan dari mata hijau yang telah redup itu. Air matanya kering.

Meratap, meratap, meratap, dan meratap.

Segitu sakitkah hatinya karena ditolak para lelaki?

Apakah para lelaki itu sangat berarti baginya?

Sakura selalu tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu. Pertanyaan yang kerap dilontarkan dengan tajam oleh sahabatnya

Tapi, yang membuat Sakura sedih dan muak bukanlah para lelaki yang menolaknya. Melainkan alasan para lelaki menolaknya.

"Maaf. Aku sudah jatuh cinta pada gadis yang lebih cantik dan kaya darimu."

"Aku lebih memilih, Hinata. Daripada kamu yang tidak memiliki harta."

Harta. Sekarang cinta itu materi. Bukan lagi perasaan. Orang yang mengejar cinta itu sama juga mengejar materi. Itu naïf.

Sakura mengakui, dia memang terlalu memikirkan seorang lelaki. Lelaki yang kelak akan menjadi pemimpinnya. Menjadi tempat naungannya dan tempat berlindung.

Tapi siapa? Tak ada seorangpun yang mau dengannya.

Sakura memang terlahir di keluarga yang tidak mampu. Cita-citanya yang ingin membuat hidup orang tuanya, pupus ditelan bumi dengan kematian orang tuanya dua tahun yang lalu. Dan sekarang, Sakura hidup sebatang kara.

Tapi jangan pernah meragukan otak cerdasnya. Apapun pelajaran di lalui dengan mudah.

Memang hanya harta yang kurang dari hidup Sakura. Bahkan, dia rela menjadi kuli bangunan saat sepulang sekolah. Membiarkan kulit cantik dan wajah manisnya terkotori debu semen dan pasir.

**Tap. Tap.**

Langkah Sakura terhenti di ujung lorong gelap itu, matanya menelusuri koridor gelap itu untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa menjadi tempatnya duduk.

Ternyata, ada satu buah kursi panjang di sana.

Sakura menjulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh dan mengusap kursi itu. Mengibaskan tangannya pelan untuk menghilangkan debu yang menempel di kursi yang terbuat dari kayu itu. Kemudian duduk di atas bangku itu.

"Patah hati lagi?"

Sebuah suara menyeruak di tempat sepi itu. Suara dingin dan tajam, tapi mempesona membelai telinga Sakura.

"Kau lihat sendirikan?" Sakura bertanya balik. Menatap siluet hitam di depannya yang tengah bersandar di depannya, hanya sedikit cahaya matahari yang menembus tempat itu.

Hanya ada garis-garis kecil membentang dari lobang-lobang atap yang bocor menuju lantai.

"Lalu? Menangis lagi?" siluet itu bertanya. Sinar matahari yang sedikit itu menerpa wajahnya.

Sakura menatap wajah maskulin di depannya dengan nanar. Menatap manik _onyx_ yang dimiliki sang siluet.

"Air mataku sudah kering. Menangis ataupun tidak, takkan bisa mengembalikannya," jawab Sakura.

"Sakura, kau itu bodoh," ujar bayang itu sarkatis.

"Ya, aku tahu aku bodoh."

Sang siluet tak bisa berkata lagi, mengejek Sakura seperti biasanya pun tidak. Bungkam dengan sendirinya saat mendengar perkataan Sakura. Bukannya dia takut, dia memang telah kehabisan kata-kata.

"Sasuke, apa aku ini jelek?" tanya Sakura setelah lama terdiam. Membiarkan suara bergetarnya menggema di tempat itu.

"Tidak. Kau itu tidak jelek. Hanya lelaki bodoh yang mengataimu jelek, hanya saja kau bodoh. Bergantung kepada lelaki dan asumsi bodohmu tentang cinta," jawab siluet lelaki yang dipanggil Sasuke itu.

"Kau pasti bercanda," Sakura mencoba tertawa kecil. Namun hanya tawa kering dan terpaksa yang di keluarkannya.

Sasuke menyeringai tipis.

"Apa kau pernah melihatku bercanda? Aku selalu serius dengan perkataanku," jawab Sasuke santai. Dibenamkannya kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana segaramnya yang berwarna hitam.

"Terima kasih," dua patah kata itu meluncur dari mulut Sakura. Kemudian tersenyum tipis. "Kau memang sahabatku."

* * *

><p>.:.<p>

* * *

><p>Sakura mengangkat satu ember semen basah yang terakhir. Diletakkannya ember itu di dekat tembok bangunan yang akan diberi semen, kemudian menyeka peluh yang ada di dahinya.<p>

"Sakura, lebih baik kamu pulang," tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundak Sakura.

Sakura mengerlingkan matanya dan kemudian berbalik ke belakang. Melihat sosok lelaki tegap berkulit putih serta rambut hitam klimis yang menawan.

"Kenapa, Sai-_sama_?" tanya Sakura. Dipandangnya dengan lelah lelaki di hadapannya.

Lelaki tegap yang dipanggil Sai tersenyum—seperti biasanya.

"Kau terlalu banyak bekerja hari ini, aku khawatir terjadi apa-apa denganmu. Lagipula sedikit lagi pekerjaan ini selesai," ujar Sai masih dengan senyumnya. Dipegangnya tangan Sakura yang berdebu, mengusapnya pelan.

Sakura yang heran melihat gelagat Sai, merasa sedikit risih. Ditariknya kembali tangannya yang diusap lembut oleh Sai.

_Onyx_ milik Sai menatap Sakura bingung.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sai bingung.

Sekarang, Sakura yang tertambah bingung. "Kenapa apanya, Sai-_sama_?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Kenapa kau menarik tanganmu itu?" tanya Sai sambil menunjuk tangan Sakura yang diusapnya tadi. Sakura melirik tangannya yang tadi diusap Sai. Kemudian kembali menatap Sai.

Sakura tersenyum canggung, "i-itu, Sai-_sama_ 'kan sudah beristri. Tak baik rasanya kalau, Sai-_sama_ melakukan hal tadi kepadaku. Aku pun merasa sedikit err… risih," jawab Sakura canggung.

Sai terdiam dan kemudian tersenyum lagi. "Ya, tak apa-apa," jawabnya pelan.

Sai dan Sakura masih berhadapan. Sakura memperhatikan gelagat Sai yang aneh. Mata Sai sekarang menatap lehernya yang jenjang.

"Sai-_sama_, a-aku pulang dulu ya," ujar Sakura yang mulai merasa tak enak dan gelisah. Sai terbangun dari 'acara'nya memandang leher putih Sakura.

"Eh, iya, silahkan. Istirahat yang cukup ya, Sakura," pesan Sai.

Sakura tersenyum dan mengangguk, kemudian melepaskan topinya dan segera pergi dari tempatnya mencari nafkah.

Sakura menyandang tasnya yang berisi bekal dan buku-buku pelajaran. Sakura memang terbiasa langsung bekerja sepulang sekolah. Jadi setiap hari dia selalu membawa baju ganti dan bekal. Daripada bekerja dengan seragam sekolah dan perut lapar.

Rumah Sakura lumayan jauh, sementara uangnya untuk ongkos angkutan umum tidak mencukupi. Terpaksa, Sakura harus berjalan kaki untuk pulang.

Mata hijaunya menelusuri tiap-tiap toko ataupun rumah di seberang jalan. Terkadang ada yang sedang makan-makan di _café_ atau pulang belanja dari sebuah toko. Ada juga yang sedang mengendarai mobil mewah mengkilap.

"Enak ya jadi orang kaya," gumannya sambil terus berjalan. Diperhatikannya terus orang-orang yang sedang melakukan aktivitas rutin masing-masing.

"Dan, memang tidak mengenakkan menjadi orang sepertiku. Andaikan aku terlahir di dunia yang penuh dengan uang. Pasti aku bisa bahagia," gumannya lagi entah kepada siapa.

Diterawangnya langit yang mulai memunculkan rona kemerahan dan oranye di atas sana. Dengan awan-awan gelap yang akan menutupi langit Konoha.

"Sepertinya mendung," ujarnya.

Sakura mempercepat langkah kakinya, sampai dia berhenti di sebuah halte bus yang sepi. Bahkan hanya dia yang ada di halte itu.

Langit malam mulai menutupi sebagian besar Konoha. Sang mentari sudah digantikan sang bulan purnama yang menggantung indah di langit.

Sakura memeluk tubuhnya sendiri yang mulai kedinginan. Dilepaskannya ikatan rambutnya dengan tujuan menutupi leher dan tengkuknya yang mulai disentuh hawa dingin.

"Masih jauh lagi," ujar Sakura sambil memperhatikan jalan menuju rumahnya yang sudah di sinari cahaya temaram dari lampu-lampu jalan.

Kemudian Sakura duduk dengan manis—sambil tetap memeluk dirinya sendiri di bangku halte. Melepaskan sejenak lelah yang di dapatnya hari ini.

Sekarang, langit malam sudah benar-benar berdiri kokoh di atas kota Konoha. Sakura berniat untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya, dan ditinggalkannya halte sepi itu. Dengan cepat, dia melangkahkan kakinya untuk melewati tempat yang benar-benar sepi dan gelap itu.

Bulu kuduk Sakura mulai merinding, karena dinginnya malam dan suasana sepi yang perlahan mencekam seiring bertambah larutnya malam.

**Tap!**

Langkah Sakura terhenti, mendengar suara langkah kaki. Dia yakin itu bukan langkah kakinya.

"Hey sayang, kenapa kau tidak mati saja?"

Suara dingin itu menyapu telinga Sakura dan memberikan efek aneh bagi Sakura. Dia merasa terpesona, tapi juga takut.

"Sayang, mati saja. Berikan darahmu padaku. Dan penderitaanmu akan berakhir sampai di sini," suara itu terdengar lagi, memecah keheningan di tempat itu.

Suara Sakura tercekat, tak sanggup menjawab apapun.

"Ingat, penderitaanmu, akan, berakhir, jika, kau, menyerahkan, hidupmu, padaku," ujar sang pemilik suara dengan penekanan di setiap kata yang dilontarkannya.

Sakura bungkam. Jujur, dia memang lelah dengan semua penderitaan ini. Dicela dan ditolak hanya karena dia tidak memiliki harta. Bahkan, otak yang cerdas pun tidak menjamin kebahagiaan Sakura sekarang.

"Jawab, sayang," suara yang dibuat benar-benar menggoda Sakura, kembali menyeruak.

"Ba-bagaimana caranya?" tanya Sakura ragu.

Hey Haruno Sakura! Kau kemanakan sisa semangatmu? Kau ingin mati di tangan orang aneh yang ingin meminta hidupmu?

"Biarkan aku meminum darah manismu sampai habis, dan penderitaanmu berakhir," jawab suara itu.

**DUAR!**

Bagai tersambar petir, Sakura terkejut bukan main. Dia takut dengan darah, tapi dia ingin mengakhiri penderitaannya. Dengan cara apapun, termasuk cara keji dan tak bisa diterima logika seperti ini.

Dia lelah, sangat. Berharap celaan dan hinaan serta penolakan yang berkepanjangan dan membuat hati kecilnya tertekan ini akan berakhir, itu mustahil. Belajar sekeras apapun, tanpa materi sedikitpun tak akan berfungsi. Begitulah pikir Sakura.

Sakura telah terjerat cinta akan kebahagiaan dunia. Berpikir sempit, dengan menyimpulkan masa depan itu harus memiliki banyak uang. Dan pikiran sesatnya itu salah, fatal. Dan itu hanyalah ambisi yang bodoh—seperti kata Sasuke.

Tapi dia tak tahu kesalahan itu sedikitpun. Ketidak sadaran itulah yang membuatnya rendah diri, selalu meratap di balik topeng senyum manis yang selalu di pasangnya, topeng yang hanya akan dilepas di depan sahabat atau orang yang menolaknya, menunjukkan dirinya sebenarnya.

Dan sampai sekarang, Sakura masih bungkam. Menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

"Sayang… jawablah sayang. Apa kau kamu memenuhi keinginanku dan penderitaanmu berakhir, sayang?" tanya suara sok menggoda itu lagi. Menggelitik daun telinga Sakura dan membuat Sakura sedikit terpesona.

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya erat, dia telah memutuskannya. Hidup atau mati, akan dia jalani demi berakhirnya dilemma kejam yang menghantam raga dan jiwanya.

"A..aku, mau."

Dengan sedikit tergagap, Sakura memenuhi permintaan sang pemilik suara menggoda itu.

"Balikkan tubuhmu, aku ingin melihat raga pemilik darah manis sepertimu."

Sakura membalikkan badannya, ditutupnya kelompak matanya dengan erat. Seakan takut melihat wujud yang akan meminum darahnya.

"Jangan malu, sayang," tangan kasar itu membelai rahang bawah Sakura, naik terus hingga rahang atas hingga pelipis Sakura. Kemudian kembali ke rahang bawah Sakura.

Merasa sensasi dingin menyentuh kulitnya, Sakura mulai merasa penasaran. Siapa wujud atau orang yang ada di depanku? Pertanyaan itu mulai muncul dan terus terngiang-ngiang nyaring di benaknya.

Dibukanya kelopak matanya, dan…

"SASUKE!"

Sakura terkejut bukan main. Itu Sasuke! Lelaki yang menjabat sebagai sahabatnya.

Sasuke menyeringai lebar. Dia mulai mencengkram pundak Sakura dengan erat.

"Sa-suke? Kenapa?" Sakura belum bisa menerima kenyataan Sasuke.

Sasukelah yang menjadi pelita di gelapnya hidup Sakura. Sasukelah yang selalu membangkitkan semangat Sakura dengan ejekan tajamnya. Dan Sasukelah… satu-satunya pria yang mulai diisi cairan cinta oleh Sakura seorang. Andai Sakura tahu.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, dia masih menyeringai di depan Sakura yang mulai ketakutan. Di dorongnya tubuh Sakura dengan keras hingga tulang-tulang yang membangun punggung Sakura seakan retak karena bertubrukan dengan tiang lampu jalan yang sedikit besar.

Dan rasa sakit mulai menjalar di seluruh titik saraf yang dimilikinya saat taring putih yang dingin itu mulai menyentuh leher Sakura, tepat di urat nadi Sakura.

"Sasuke…" Sakura mendesah takut. Dicengkramnya pundak Sasuke dan mencoba mendorong Sasuke. Tapi sayang, tenaga Sakura tidak bisa menandingi tenaga Sasuke.

"Jangan takut," suara lembut Sasuke seolah-olah mulai menggetarkan rasa takut Sakura. Meruntuhkan dengan telak segala ketakutan Sakura.

"Sasuke… sebenarnya siapa, ..kau?" tanya Sakura dengan suara yang mulai parau.

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Sakura dingin. Mulutnya tertutup rapat seolah tak mempunyai satu kata pun untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

Pelan, Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bukan siapa-siapa, hanya seorang manusia—"

"KAU BUKAN MANUSIA!" seru Sakura tepat di telinga Sasuke, membuat gendang telinga Sasuke seakan mau pecah.

Dengan keadaan Sasuke yang sedikit lengah, Sakura mendorong Sasuke dan berlari kencang menjauhi tempat itu.

"Tidak semudah itu, Sakura. Darahmu, milikku," tiba-tiba Sasuke muncul di depan Sakura. Dengan cepat, diraihnya tangan Sakura dan menggenggamnya erat. Erat sekali, hingga Sakura merasa pergelangan tangannya mulai retak.

"Kau tadi sudah menyetujuinya, berikan darahmu. Aku benar-benar haus," Sasuke mencoba menarik Sakura dengan kasar. Di peluknya Sakura erat.

Sakura tidak merasakan detak jantung apapun. Padahal sudah tak ada jarak di antaranya dan Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kau benar-benar bukan manusia," desis Sakura di telinga Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak membalas, melepaskan pelukannya tapi kedua tangannya masih setia mencengkrap kedua pundak Sakura.

"Memang."

Tebakan Sakura tepat sasaran, napasnya mulai tak beraturan dan kedua _emerald_ indahnya mulai membulat sempurna.

"Ja-jadi, siapa kau?" tanya Sakura mulai takut.

"Makhluk yang meminum darah dan hidup di bawah langit malam dengan riasan bulan purnama."

Dengan cepat, Sasuke menggigit leher Sakura dan mulai menghisap darah segar milik Sakura setelah mengucapkan satu kalimat panjang yang mengungkap siapa dirinya.

Ngilu. Itu yang dirasakan Sakura. Lehernya seperti dihujani ribuan jarum halus yang terus memaksa masuk. Dan rasa ngilu itu mulai menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Hen…tih…khan…"

Satu kata itu benar-benar susah diucapkan bibir tipis Sakura. Rasa ngilu itu benar-benar hebat.

Dan Sakura mulai merasa cairan hangat membasahi pipinya. Beserta cairan lain yang mengalir di lehernya.

"Hiks… hen…tikan…"

Sakura masih terus merintih di dalam isakannya mulai menjadi-jadi.

Sasuke mulai berhenti mengisap darah Sakura, di angkatnya kepalanya dan kemudian matanya tepat bertatapan dengan _emerald_ Sakura yang mulai menggelap.

Bibir Sakura sudah membiru dengan wajah pucat pasi. Ada bekas air mata di pipinya, masih basah.

Sasuke melepaskan cengkramannya. Membiarkan Sakura mundur satu langkah dan kemudian terhuyung-huyung sembari memegangi kepala _pink_-nya yang mulai sakit.

"AARRGGHH!"

Dan jeritan Sakura mulai terdengar di malam purnama yang sepi senyap itu, hingga badannya benar-benar jatuh tertelungkup di atas aspal hitam yang keras.

* * *

><p>.:.<p>

* * *

><p>Sejak malam itu, Sakura mulai berubah. Dia lebih dingin dan bersikap aneh. Dia hanya berbicara pada orang-orang tertentu dan tentunya dengan Sasuke.<p>

Sasuke menyelamatkan hidup Sakura dari ambang kematian yang disebabkan ulah Sasuke sendiri. Untung, Sasuke tidak mengisap darah Sakura terlalu banyak, dan Sakura masih bisa selamat.

Tapi, karena Sasuke adalah _vampire_ berdarah murni, gigitannya membuat Sakura perlahan menjadi seorang _vampire_ juga.

Namun dengan begitu, Sakura tidak merasa tertekan lagi. Dia tidak memperdulikan orang-orang yang menghina dan mencelanya. Dia tidak lagi meratap dan meratap seperti dahulu, walaupun sekarang dia memang lebih dingin.

Keceriaan Sakura hanya datang saat rembulan terlihat penuh dan bersinar terang. Disaat dia dan Sasuke bisa mendapat makanan mereka. Dan saat itulah, wajah dingin itu tersenyum. Hanya saat itu.

Jika saja Sasuke mengucapkan _aishiteru_ di malam yang bukan malam purnama, Sakura tak akan bergeming. Jiwanya sudah mati sebagian, dan digantikan oleh jiwa setengah _vampire_ yang benar-benar gelap.

"Lihat, Sasuke-_kun_, bulannya indah sekali," suara lembut Sakura mengusik ketenangan tepi danau yang hanya disinari cahaya bulan purnama yang menggantung indah di langit.

"Hm… kau benar," Sasuke tersenyum tipis tanpa menoleh. Mata gelapnya terus menerus melihat langit mahaluas yang bertaburan ribuan bintang yang menampakkan tubuhnya dengan malu-malu.

"Ya… lagipula, aku sudah kenyang dengan satu orang mangsa saja," ujar Sakura lagi. Suara pelannya—terkesan seperti suara gadis pemalu itu menggelitik telinga Sasuke.

Sasuke mengganti senyum tipis menawannya menjadi sebuah seringaian.

"Kau menikmatinya?"

"Ya, begitulah. Lebih menyenangkan, daripada dulu," Sakura menjawab sambil menatap Sasuke. "Terima kasih ya, Sasuke," lanjut Sakura.

"Berkali-kali kau bilang dua kata itu padaku," balas Sasuke sedikit ketus.

"Karena aku merasa hutang budi, jika saja kau tidak menyelamatkanku. Pasti aku akan mati ditengah jalan. Juga karenamu, aku terbebas dari penderitaan keji yang kualami. Aku benar-benar—"

**CUP!**

Satu kecupan menghentikan perkataan Sakura. Ciuman sekilas itu membuat Sakura diam.

"Mencari mangsa lagi?" suara Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan singkat Sakura.

"Eh, baiklah, tapi aku masih kenyang," ujar Sakura.

"Untukku, kau saja baru mendapatkan makan. Sementara aku?"

Sakura tersenyum kaku. Mulai merasakan hawa itu dari Sasuke.

"Itu artinya iya," cetus Sasuke sambil mendorong tubuh Sakura ke belakang hingga terbentur pohon. Dicengkramnya pundak Sakura, bersiap menggigit leher Sakura.

"Berikan, untukku," ujar Sasuke lagi, kemudian taringnya sudah menancap di leher Sakura.

"I-iyah…" Sakura mulai kehilangan kesadaraannya. Digantikan rasa ngilu yang menjalar. Walaupun begitu, Sakura merasa bahagia.

Seperti itulah cara Sasuke mencintainya, Sakura tidak harap kata _aishiteru_ itu meluncur dari bibir Sasuke. Sakura hanya berharap, Sasuke benar-benar mencintainya.

Dan terlebihnya lagi, Sakura menyukai hidup keduanya dengan Sasuke. Akhirnya, Sasuke bisa membahagiakan orang yang kelak akan mendampinginya hingga waktu benar-benar berakhir.

* * *

><p>.:.<p>

"Aku hanya ingin membahagiakan dirinya. Tak lebih dan tak kurang. Walaupun aku melakukannya dengan kejam untuk membuka pintu kebahagiaannya."

**.**

"Dan sekarang, aku benar-benar bisa merasa bahagia karena bisa melihat senyumnya. Bukan senyum pahit. Tapi senyum indah saat malam tiba."

**.**

"Walaupun, aku selalu mengigitinya demi nafsuku. Tapi aku bahagia. Dan dia bahagia. Karena dia tahu, apapun yang kulakukan padanya. Itu pasti rasa cintaku padanya."

*Sasuke Diary*

**.**

**Owari**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Readers, maafkan kalau cerita ini ngaco ya. Aku memang author baru yang belum berpengalaman, jadi berikan kritik agar aku bisa lebih baik lagi.<strong>

**Dan mohon, jangan berikan flame, kalau ngotot pengen ngasih aku flame, silahkan yang membangun, jangan berupa cemooh semata yang tidak membangun sama sekali. :D**

***Thanks For Reading***

***Review Ok!***


End file.
